Awaiting the Dawn
by Sabra Thimble
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the events of PotC, and Jack is restless. Elizabeth is not in his life, and he intends to solve that problem however he has to.


Awaiting the Dawn

--by Sabra Thimble

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean (oh, but life can be SO cruel...), and no money is being made from this. Please don't sue Mr. Professional MovieMaker Man, you could be doing better things with your time, like writing a sequel to the movie:cheer:

A/N: The following chapter contains references to/descriptions of some explicit sex between Jack and Elizabeth, so be forewarned. If this isn't your thing, go to or something.

Chapter One - Reflections

They're after him. He runs as fast as he can, yet something crowds his feet, tripping him up and slowing his escape. It's like sprinting through molasses; his feet just won't obey and they're so close now, right behind him, nearing, hands pulling to drag him into that cold darkness.

A voice calls to him from the misty edges of his vision, and he turns in slow motion towards the sound. It's Elizabeth, eyes wide with fright, arms outstretched in refuge. He tries to tell her to run; they're coming, but no sound escapes him.

And then her blood is all over his face.

Jack wakes with a yell, dagger drawn from its place under his pillow before his mind even registers the action. His eyes scan the room before he realizes it was nothing more than a dream that has plagued him this night. Nothing more.

He replaces the blade and rubs his hands over his sweat-soaked face, eyes screwed shut against the images still flashing in his mind. He's had this same dream for days, yet each time he wakes in a cold sweat, eyes watering. Sleep usually fails him on such nights, sending him above deck to the comfort of his oldest and most trustworthy friend.

Tonight her counsel is no different as she rocks the somber pirate into a state of tranquillity. He gazes out over the dark waters, eyes forlorn. Nothing can save his mind on a night like this when the stars are this bright, the air this alive with secrets.

He closes his coal-rimmed eyes against the ocean's spray for a moment, savoring the trails of wetness left behind on his face.

Things have changed for Jack Sparrow since he reclaimed his title as captain of the Black Pearl. Nothing really makes sense these days... Even his own ship seems alien to him. Wherever he walks, it feels as though a shadow follows, dark and foreboding. It takes all of his willpower not to look over his shoulder with every step, his hand constantly straying to his sword, ready to fight.

Jack knows what it is that terrifies him, though he wouldn't dare admit it to himself lest he let his control slip. Then everybody would know; the captain of the Black Pearl was afraid of his own death.

He knows he will die someday, everybody does in the end, but to him it is more than that. To him death is a loss, a defeat. In death, Jack Sparrow will no more be the captain of his own ship, but a memory all too soon forgotten.

'Nothing worth remembering me for,' he muses, 'but for my illustrious escapes from that bloody island, of course.'

Jack cringes as he recalls the miserable days spent on the island, where the sun beat down mercilessly and the rum was his only escape. He'd been scarred forever after his crew had left him there the first time, forced to watch them sail away with his ship. In short, it hadn't been his favourite experience. He'd been certain the second time would be equally miserable.

But then there was _her_.

A ghost of a grin crosses Jack's shadowed features as he remembers that day on the island with the beautiful Elizabeth Swann. Although Barbossa's intentions had been for them to die a slow, painful death together, things had turned out quite differently in the end.

Jack lets his eyes slip shut as the memories resurface. They've lain buried deep within his subconscious for these past few weeks, the pirate far too afraid of the conclusions he might draw if he confronted them.

He remembers the way her eyes had shone with unshed tears as they sat in the sand together, thinking their separate thoughts. He'd wanted to help her then, to perhaps ease some of the pain in the only way he knew how, yet those tears had stopped him.

Jack had never had much experience with tears, especially those that came from a woman, and it scared him on some level. Here was another way that he was helpless, and he hated it. He'd let his head sink down between his knees with an internal sigh of frustration as she'd continued to weep silently.

Jack knew his place in life, and on that island things had been no different. He recognized that Elizabeth was not only far too reserved for him, but that she was in love with another man. Perhaps in another lifetime they could have had something, albeit a meaningless roll in the sand, but as it was he had no hopes of enticing the governor's daughter, and nothing could have convinced him otherwise.

That is, until she'd pulled him up out of the sand hours later, singing that ridiculous song as she clutched a bottle of rum to her breast.

Those eyes, which had so recently been full of tears, those eyes were now bright and bursting with life. God save him, there was nothing he could do but get up and follow her around the fire, singing along as the sand flowed over his bare feet.

They'd danced until, swaying with rum, Jack had fallen to the sand, unable to get back up for the life of him. Elizabeth had landed gently beside him with a laugh and a sultry smile, her eyes heavily lidded with exhaustion.

He had never wanted a woman like he did her at that moment.

Jack had known his body was getting out of hand, fast. In a desperate move at avoiding the inevitable he had finished off the rum, falling back into the sand with his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the liquor to take effect.

A few seconds had passed before he'd realized that Elizabeth was leaning over him, and that the space between them was growing smaller by the moment. He'd felt her hot breath whisper against his eyelids for a second, the spice of the rum filling his nostrils, before she'd closed the remaining distance with a searing kiss.

Captain Jack Sparrow was no fool; he knew an opportune moment when it arose, and this was just such an occasion.

He'd wasted no time in picking up where Elizabeth had left off, rolling them over until he was on top as he'd claimed her with an all-consuming kiss that left her gasping for breath. Jack knew his actions were taking their toll on Elizabeth's senses, her pale neck bared as he alternately bit and kissed at the soft flesh there.

Jack remembered exactly what she had said to him on that beach, the moonlight shining down on their entwined bodies. He remembered the way her voice had broken over the words as she'd whispered his name again and again, the way he'd unbuttoned her shift with a lover's attention to detail, kissing the translucent skin as it was exposed to his hungry eyes.

His lips had inadvertently brushed against a soft place near her collarbone and she'd gasped, her hips rushing up to meet his. Jack had shushed her with a searing kiss, his tongue sliding over her parted lips greedily before pulling back to return to where he'd left off.

He had taken his time as he slid the sleeves down her pale shoulders, the cloth whispering against her silken skin. Her hands had stopped him suddenly, the desperate expression on her face causing him to pause.

Then he'd been flipped onto his back, her long legs straddling his waist as she glared down at him triumphantly. Jack had finally understood; she wanted revenge for the beautiful torture he'd been dispensing so unmercifully. Elizabeth had continued to stare down at his sun-soaked face, her expression dark yet elegant.

Jack had laughed at her then, his voice husky with desire.

"You planning on doing anything with me, now that you've got me?" He'd asked, folding his arms behind his head. Elizabeth only smirked in reply, preventing any further conversation as she idly trailed her fingertips along his ribcage.

She'd made short work of his tunic and vest, hands dancing across his naked flesh and sending shivers down his spine. Lowering her lips to his chest, she'd licked along the skin, leaving wet trails behind to cool in the night air as she ground herself against him.

Jack knew he wouldn't last long under her administrations, so he decided to take the upper hand once again, rolling her underneath him and pinning her in place with a kiss as he finished stripping the shift from her body.

He couldn't help but stare for a moment as she lay there, exposed and vulnerable in the moonlight. He didn't wait long, however, his head dipping down in a sudden motion to capture a pert nipple between his teeth, biting down until Elizabeth moaned beneath him, her hands clawing at his bare back.

Jack suddenly became aware of how tight his trousers had become, quickly leaning back to unbuckle the fastenings. Elizabeth reached up and pulled, the pants sliding off of his tanned skin with ease. Kicking them off into the sand, Jack had lowered himself back down onto her, their hips fusing together automatically.

Elizabeth whimpered softly, her eyes screwed shut as she rode the sensations ripping through her. Jack wrapped his arms around her lithe body, bringing his lips to brush against her ear.

"Elizabeth, love, listen to me."

Her eyes flew open, focusing on his face only inches from her own.

"W-what is it?"

Jack smiled at her benevolently.

"I need to know, love, how far you're willing to take this."

He ground his hips into hers on 'this,' punctuating his inquiry and causing Elizabeth to cry out in wild abandon.

"Oh.. oh God... Jack, please.."

"I need to hear you say it, love."

Elizabeth whispered unintelligibly against his neck before she was able to refocus.

"Yes.. Jack, please! Make love to me."

Jack leaned in close, his lips barely brushing against her freckled nose.

"That's all I needed to hear."

Reaching down, Jack had guided himself into her wet opening, breaking her virginity with one swift stroke. Elizabeth had cried out then, the pain intense for a few moments before fading to a dull ache that was soon overpowered by the pleasure that Jack was giving her. They'd soon found a familiar rhythm, their bodies moving against one another on pure instinct.

Jack remembered the way Elizabeth had whispered his name against his shoulder again and again as she'd neared her climax, her hands digging into his back nearly hard enough to draw blood. Jack himself hadn't noticed, his own release drawing closer with each thrust.

Suddenly Elizabeth had clenched around him, her cries echoing out across the ocean. With a final thrust Jack had joined her in his own release, shuddering against her as the tremors tore through his body.

They had lain there like that for a few minutes, their breathing returning to normal as they recovered their senses. Jack had been surprised to discover himself unsure for the first time in his life, his movements clumsy as Elizabeth had continued to sigh into his shoulder.

However Miss Swann herself had solved that problem for him, her body fitting against his perfectly, head rested against his chest. Jack had smiled down at her gratefully, his arm curling around her of its own accord before the two of them had fallen into a deep, deep sleep.

Disclaimer:sigh: I own nothing! Not even the hair on my chinny-chin-chin! ...Wait.. I don't have any hair on my chinny-chin-chin! You see how poor I am!

Summary: Two weeks have passed since the events of PotC, and Jack is restless. Elizabeth is not in his life, and he intends to solve that problem however he has to.

A/N: There will be a lot of Anamaria/Jack dialogue in this chapter. I've always thought of her as a sisterly type to Jack, and upon putting her in that role I discovered she fit the bill perfectly! Remember, the ink from your reviews is used to fill my pens, so if you want to read more, please give me feedback! Thanks so much, lovies.

Chapter Two - Confessions

The next day the the Pearl's Captain found himself more or less the same as before; that is to say, he was up and about, giving orders occasionally where needed.

The crew continued to avoid him like the plague, their eyes sliding to the deck whenever Jack walked by. They were uncertain as to how to act around this new man; his eyes were open but nobody was home. All had decided unanimously to just let this ride itself out and hope their Captain Sparrow returned to them of his own accord.

All except Anamaria. The lass had taken to watching him from her position at the helm, her brown eyes sharp as the wheels turned inside her head. Jack didn't notice, or pretended not to, continuing to prowl about the decks like a caged animal.

Either way, Ana was determined to find out what was troubling her Captain before it was too late. She knew what happened to men with that kind of look in their eye if left unheeded, and it was never pretty.

'The idiot's probably got some foolhardy plan in that head of his, and by my scabbard it'll be for some unreachable treasure at the edge of the world,' she mused, shaking her head in annoyance. 'Well, I don't think so. I'm not about to let the scurvy mongrel get himself killed.'

That decided, Anamaria resumed maneuvering the Pearl, a gleam of purpose in her eye.

Jack sauntered over to the helm a few minutes later, offering to take over. The determined piratess accepted gratefully; this would be her chance to question Jack's motives. Unfortunately, he had already turned away to the wheel.

"Ahem," she signaled, her eyebrows raised in expectation. Jack ignored her.

"A-hem!"

This time Jack turned around to stare at the woman, his eyes sunken over dark circles. Anamaria was thrown off balance for a moment before regaining her senses.

"Jack... I, well, that is to say we, we're a little, uh, a little worried about you."

He continued to stare at her, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I see."

Anamaria smiled weakly at him.

"Is it Elizabeth?"

Jack jumped at the name, his beads clacking together before settling back down to their respective places amongst his dreadlocked hair.

Ana heaved a sigh, her eyes slipping shut as her fears were confirmed.

Walking over, she wrapped her arms around her captain in a giant bear hug, nearly crushing the breath out of him in the process. Jack tensed, not used to the contact, before settling down into the embrace.

After a few moments Jack came back to himself, realizing how stupid this whole thing was. He shouldn't be taking sympathy from Anamaria, or anyone, for that matter. He was captain of his own ship... he didn't need help.

He started to pull away before catching a glimpse of the girl's face. She really was worried, he realized with a tinge of guilt. Jack sighed.

"Thank ye, lass. Your captain's losing his mind, isn't he?"

Anamaria looked up at him, a grin stuck on her face as some of Jack's old humour returned.

"Probably. But don't think I'm going to let it slide, just because it's over a girl. You've got to tell her, Jack. We dock in Barrowsmouth in two days; I think you should go and talk to her. It's only a town away, and we'll be in port for a day or two.

"You've got to tell her how you feel, Jack, or you'll never forgive yourself."

The older pirate gave her a bemused look over his shoulder as he strode to the railing.

"Lass, I do believe you're better at this kind of thing than you are at cruising a ship."

She laughed, sticking her petite fist in his face and shaking it in mock outrage.

"You'd better watch yourself, pirate, or I just might take that personally."

Jack watched her stalk off, a grin on his face.

Two nights later the ship made fast at Barrowsmouth harbour, their supplies nearly out and their spirits spent. The locals were used to selling their goods to miscreant pirates; most of them were affiliated with the trade themselves.

As soon as they had taken on supplies, Jack let the crew clear off. They would need a few days to rest up and enjoy themselves before they left for sea again, and Captain Jack Sparrow was not about to deny them their simple pleasures.

The crew themselves didn't waste any time in slipping off, their laughter quickly swallowed up in the raucous clamour that was Barrowsmouth. Only Anamaria remained behind, her dark eyes fixed on the outline of her captain as he stared after them from the ship.

"You should go to her, Jack. You know I'd watch over the Pearl with my life."

He shook his head without turning.

"I can't. ...It's not my place, lass. I'd ruin her."

Anamaria frowned at him suddenly.

"Flaming duchess on a keelhaul, Jack! You're not a bad person. Don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise." She paused. "I wish you could have seen the way she looked as she tried to get us to help you. There wasn't conceit or disgust or even fear in her eyes that night. It was love. Pure and simple."

He looked up at her sharply, his eyes wide.

"Please, lass," he implored, "you would never lie to me, would you?"

"...I'll see you in two days, Cap'n," she winked, already off the ship and moving towards the bustle of the streets. Jack only stared after her silently, his hands frozen to the railing.

"I'd best be packing up my effects, then," he whispered to no one in particular.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but I've got some old pairs of socks I'm thinking of throwing out if you'd like them for compensation...

Summary: Two weeks have passed since the events of PotC, and Jack is restless. Elizabeth is not in his life, and he intends to solve that problem however he has to.

A/N: Jack's gone off for Elizabeth! Dun dun dunnnn! For all who are still reading, please know that I appreciate comments and feedback, as long as it's not too mean. :cringe: Thanks again, everybody!

Chapter Three - Mistakes and Departure

The sky was darkening fast as Captain Jack Sparrow lowered the longboat into the tranquil waters of the Caribbean. He had packed nothing more than what he could strap to himself, the trip being a bare three hours down the coast.

Jack figured he would sneak into Port Royal under cover of darkness, make his way past the heavily armed fort, find the governor's house, and let himself in without the guards suspecting his prescence.

The hard part would be what he would say once he found Elizabeth.

Jack scrubbed at his bearded chin for what had to be the hundreth time that day. He still had no idea what he was doing going off like this, without even a true plan to follow. If things went bad--

'As they usually do when I'm around,' he thought dryly,

--there would be no way for him to get out. The place was guarded like the Queen's palace; Jack himself knew this better than anybody, having spent a short time inside the gates.

"Bloody Norrington.." he muttered himself. "Can't keep 'is nose where it belongs, that one. Going after pirates and governor's daughters, he's a right good scourge."

Climbing into the boat, Jack was struck with a disturbing thought. Had Elizabeth and the Commodore been married? It had been only a short while since last he had seen her, but Norrington had seemed keen on legally binding Elizabeth to himself post-haste.

Jack flashed back suddenly to the morning after, the Dauntless hovering on the horizon as they waited for the boats to pick them up.

"Jack," she'd whispered, "I have a question of some consequence, before we leave the island."

"Consequential for which party, you or me, love?"

Elizabeth had cast her eyes to the sand suddenly, her face going a bit pink.

"About last night, Jack."

He seemed to have been expecting her answer, his eyes drawing closed as he heaved a sigh. Elizabeth seemed a bit put off by this, her brow furrowing as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What did last night mean to you?" She'd persisted, daring him to lie. "Was I just a fling, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack couldn't help but notice the emphasis she put on captain, her eyes flashing. He'd stood there for a moment, admiring the picture she made, her posture defiant, before answering.

"Elizabeth..." Jack struggled over the words, unsure as to how to put it. "As delightfully first-rate as last night was," here he paused to go over some of the finer points before continuing, "I've got to be honest with you. I, that is to say, me, a pirate, I'm not entirely sure things could ever be right for us... we're different people, savvy?"

Elizabeth's face fell slightly before she checked herself, but Jack noticed all the same.

"I see. ...I'm not good enough for you. I mean, someone with as many women as you, I was stupid to even consider..."

She trailed off, the anger and betrayal leaking through into her words as she spoke, her eyes fixed on the steadily advancing boats.

Jack shook his head hastily, beads askew. "You're not understanding, lass. I'm saying it's your Jack Sparrow here who's not good enough. Don't you see what being a pirate would do to you? I'd never be able to forgive myself!"

Silence stretched between them for a few moments before Elizabeth suddenly burst out laughing, her hands flying to a nearby palm tree to steady herself as she giggled. Jack could only stare at her, his eyes wide with surprise as she fought to bring herself under control.

"Jack... are you trying to tell me that you think I'm too soft for the ocean? That you feel resposible for my maintaining a proper lady's stance?"

He nodded dumbly back at her.

"Oh, Jack..." She approached him, her hands cupping his face. "You can't stop me from making my own decisions, you know."

He snorted. "I can damn well try, lass. A pirate's life is not for you, Miss Swann, I must insist. You'd be ready to go back ashore within a week, I'll wager."

Elizabeth stared at him sadly. "Don't you even want me to stay with you? Do you even care at all? What was I to you, Jack? A drunken night's playabouts?"

He was silent.

"Fine," she whispered, and then again, "Fine."

The boats had arrived at shore then, Commodore Norrington of the first to step onto the beach. After making sure Elizabeth was all right, he had ordered Jack chained and brought aboard to be hung. Jack himself had said nothing, his eyes seeking out Elizabeth's.

She refused to meet his gaze, climbing into a different boat as Jack was dragged roughly into his, a guard on either side of him. He had been left to his own thoughts as they rowed back to the Dauntless; Norrington was surprisingly silent for the entire journey.

Jack rolled his eyes to himself as he mulled over what he had said, before coming to a final decision.

'I'm an idiot.'

His gaze had roamed over the boats' other occupants before he settled on Elizabeth. He was surprised to catch her staring at him, the quiet desperation in her expression dragging his spirits even lower.

He shook his head, 'Don't.' Jack refused to accept Elizabeth's pity, even if he was destined to be hanged. 'I don't deserve it, lass. Save it for young William, Norrington, anybody but me.'

Elizabeth only glowered in return before she became reabsorbed in her thoughts, her eyes flicking back and forth between Jack and Norrington. Suddenly a calm came over her. Jack tilted his head, questioning, but she did not look his way again.

Twenty minutes later had found him aboard the great ship, his arms held at his sides with bruising force by the guards as he awaited his sentence. Elizabeth had stoutly defended him, but her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Despite Jack's upbeat appearance, he was quietly resigning himself to death.

And then, her hopes despondent, Elizabeth had turned to the Commodore.

"Please," she'd implored. "Do this for me... as a wedding present."

The ship was silent, Jack's mouth slightly agape as he stared before collecting himself.

"Elizabeth.." The governor regarded her warily. "Are you saying that you accept the Commodore's proposal?"

Jack stared hard at the deck, his face unreadable as he anticipated her answer.

"Yes."

'This is right,' he thought quickly to himself. 'This is where she belongs.'

He quickly gave up on trying to convince himself, turning instead to Commodore Norrington with an uncontrolled flourish of his arm that knocked several soldiers askew.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

He registered Elizabeth's baleful expression out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore it.

'Don't you look at me that way, girl. I'm doing what's right for you. You'll thank me someday.'

He had avoided her eyes for the remainder of the voyage.

An alarm went off in Jack's head.

'I pushed her away...' he realized. 'She loved me, and I pushed her away.'

He gazed angrily out over the ocean for a moment, the boat suspended in midair, before he realized how little time he had left to prevent the wedding. Jumping to action with a wild determination, Captain Jack Sparrow had but one thing in his mind.

"I've got to stop her."


End file.
